worlds_faire_carnivalmgfandomcom-20200213-history
Boxing
WFC Boxing Rolling Rules & Presentation Real world boxing is a sport of both physical and mental strength, speed and endurance. Matches, while not lasting very long in the grand scheme of things, are very intense to both participate in and watch. This, we feel, is as close an analogue as we could derive from the real world and commonly understood balance that is this fast paced sport. The Rules Each contender starts with 10HP, and a 0 of 3 ‘knockdown’ counter. At 0HP, a contender is knocked unconscious, leaving the other contender victorious OR at 3 of 3 knockdowns, a contender loses by TKO (technical knockout). The match will begin with each player rolling 20. The higher roll both emotes first, and scores a hit. If the opening roll ties, each player will roll 2. Whoever rolled 2 will go first, but will be considered a block or a miss. A contender that has the lower roll is hit, and loses 1HP. A knockdown occurs when one contender rolls greater than 5 over their opponent (so a difference of 6 or higher.) When a player is knocked down, they lose 1 HP and gain 1 knockdown counter on their total. When a contender is knocked down, they cannot receive damage the following turn, even if they lose the roll. The winner of the roll posts first, but must emote that they are withdrawing to allow their opponent to stand up. Showboating is encouraged for dramatic flair, however if you hit your opponent while they are on the ground, you will be disqualified! There are 10 turns per round, and a total of 3 rounds. If at the end of the 10th turn, there is no loser, the announcer will separate the contenders back to their respective corners. There, they will each recover 1HP and remove 1 knockdown from their counter, to simulate recuperation. Contenders may not leave their corners until the announcer rings the bell! While the two fighters are resting and/or RPing with their sponsors and fans, the announcer will recap the fight, before ringing the bell, when both fighters will return to the ring and roll 20 to being the first turn of the next round. If there is no winner by TKO in round two, another short intermission will be called, and then round three will begin. If there is no winner by TKO in round three, the winner will be decided via a ‘score’ by deducting your knockdown total from your health. (If you had 6 health and 1 knockdown, that would give you a score of 5, for instance.) In the event of a draw, the match moves to sudden death, where the first hit to land determines the winner. Miscellany You may have a total of 3 trainers, or sponsors in your corner. The announcer will introduce the fighters one at a time in separate yells, playing to that contenders character, provided by the player in the box at the bottom of the sign up sheet. Don’t be surprised if the referee yells over your emote. You didn’t do anything wrong, the announcer is just keeping the event fresh and interesting for the crowd. Keep going, you’re doing great, kid! Don’t worry about not knowing what to do. There’ll be folks there to guide you each turn and explain rolls if you need it! Fighting emotes are meant to be fast, but dramatic for the sake of entertainment. That said, take care to spice up actions, but please do not take forever in your emote. The announcer can only do so much to keep things fresh. Above all, remember the spirit of the sport - you want to win, but have fun, be a good sport ICly if possible, and be kind OOCly!